fayosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aviana (Deity)
'''Aviana '''or '''Avjana '''is an old northern deity worshiped by the 'pagan' northmen prior to the introduction of the Justainian religion. Description Avjana's nature is not known firmly and is mostly lost, like most members of the northern pantheon. Depictions of her are plentiful, however, in old art and thus it can be determined some things about her. One of the pest depictions comes from an ancient cup owned by a lost king that came into the possession of the royal family of Skjol. On the cup is a crude depiction of a woman holding a sprig of berries in her right hand, with her left palm facing forward. She has a band about her head inlaid with uncut rubies. Her dress is thick and trimmed in fur, but her feet are cloven like a deer's. The inscription on the base of the cup reads "mother is gentle and with the open hand". Several other depictions have been linked to Avjana through the above information, such as the goddess figurine found in northern Highfjall, which, though fragmented, once displayed a seated woman with a raised left hand. Another inscription found on the hilt of a sword also from Highfjall said "Holy Ana who raises the open hand". The cloven hooves of the goddess is noteworthy in relating her to the important ancient deity, simply called the Horned God by scholars. Divinity Avjana's exact domain is not known and will probably never be discerned. Her open palm and association with having her hand raised could indicate a status as a mother figure, someone nurturing and merciful. Other's argue that the raised palm could be a sign of power, as if she is using the hand to stop a force. Many depictions also show her with either a sprig of berries in her right hand or surrounded by berry bushes. This could be an association with fertility or sexuality. Most agree that Avjana is an aspect of one of the known deities of the Kuddian pantheon. Some argue that she is perhaps a representation of Hathor and that the cloven hooves do not signify a relation to the Horned God but to the bovine aspect of Hathor seen in the Kuddian desert. Others say she is actually Ishjar, which is why there is not a complete animal aspect to her, linking the berries with a display of feminine sexuality. Still other's claim she is neither, perhaps actually one of their many offspring or a unique goddess who has turned her eyes from the world. Worship Currently the worship of the old northern pantheon is forbidden past the Neck, so worship of Avjana is done in secret. Those who have claimed to have made contact with her said they managed to through signs and the offering of such things as deer's blood and rubies. Avjana reportedly loves praise, so frequent prayer and reverence is the best way to receive rewards and favors from her. In ancient practice, it seems that prayer and revelry was commonly practiced to the deity, if the many inscriptions to Avjana are to be believed. Sacrifices also would have been performed, a well documented aspect of the old northern religion. A megalithic structure called Avjana's Circle in Highfjall is believed to be a temple or site of worship for the goddess, as a depiction of her can be found on the center most pillar. Category:Deities Category:The North